


The best of times

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sente la mancanza di Sherlock che "suona" il violino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best of times

**Author's Note:**

> #Prompt suggerito per il Drabble event sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt.

The best of times.

Sai Sherlock, alla fine avevi ragione. I cassieri dei supermercati sono tutti stupidi. Prima ho avuto a che fare con uno di quelli che perdono anni per darti il resto, che lo devono controllare più volte con la calcolatrice del cellulare. Forse era nuovo, non sono stato capace di dedurlo come facevi tu quando eravamo insieme. La vita da sposato è noiosa, sai? Mary non fa che riempirmi di commissioni, è irritante. Comunque non so se te ne sei accorto, ma oggi a Londra c'è quasi il sole: probabilmente non usciresti nemmeno sotto tortura, c'è un sacco di gente fuori. Una cosa però ti sarebbe piaciuta, c'è un ragazzo che suona davanti all'entrata del Regent's Park. Sta suonando Bach, non so che aria sia perchè tu non le hai mai nominate o spiegate. Tu ti mettevi in piedi alla finestra e iniziavi a suonare, qualsiasi cosa ti venisse in mente, ed era uno dei miei momenti preferiti della giornata. Se avevo tra le mani una tazza fumante di thè, poi, era tutto perfetto. Era perfetto anche quando ti arrabbiavi mentre componevi, quando arrivava quella nota troppo acuta che rovinava la perfezione del tuo spartito mentale. E improvvisamente trasalivo all'eco dei tuoi 'no' che rimbalzavano capricciosi tra le pareti del salotto. Mi ricordo che mettevi il muso, come un bambino, e pulivi in silenzio l'archetto per i minuti che ti servivano a calmarti. Mi piaceva il tuo sguardo torvo verso il niente, pensavo sempre che fossi concentrato a rivedere il tuo spartito immaginario e che lo correggessi. E poi ti alzavi, improvvisamente energico, chiudevi gli occhi e iniziavi a suonare di nuovo. Penso che fossero i momenti più divertenti di tutta la mia vita, per non deconcentrarti ridevo sempre dietro il giornale. Sai una cosa, Sherlock? Credo che verrò a trovarti domani, non ho turni in clinica. Ho proprio voglia di sentirti suonare."


End file.
